A Real Rebel
by ThornDoesn'tCut PreciousFlower
Summary: Somehow, Italy has become a "delinquent". He shares how he became one to Romano who is grumpy and tired (that isn't a good combination!). How does Romano react to Italy's switch...? The same way that Germany and Gilbert did...?


**_I don't own Hetalia_**

* * *

"Big Brother, Big Brother, guess what! Guess what!" Italy said excitedly as he jumped up and down on Romano's bed.

Romano opened his eyes much to his displeasure. He then asked grumpily, "What do you want?"

"Ve~!" Italy started out to say, still jumping up on the small bed, "I'm a delinquent~!"

"WHAT?!" Romano became wide eyed awake as he stared at his little brother wondering if he heard right. "Italy, I do not believe that you are one. So sorry to disappoint yo-"

"But it's true, it's true! I'm serious! Believe me~!" Italy bounced off the bed due to his clumsiness. "Owie…" Italy whined.

"Are you all right Italy? I told you not to jump on the bed, don't you remember the story about the monkeys jumping on the bed?!" Romano scolded as he immediately got off his bed to help his little brother.

"I'm sorry…." Italy apologized as he rubbed his sore head. "But I just wanted to tell you that I became a delinquent."

"But I know that you cannot be one, little brother. You just don't have what it takes." Romano sighed as he grabbed his brother's arm to help him stand up. He then led him to his bed and said, "Go get some sleep because you sound tired."

"But I am serious! All too serious." Italy tried to convince his brother though at the same time listening to him by getting on the bed.

"It's late Italy, very late; we should get some shut eye, right?"

"But I am very serious! At least hear me out! Big Brother, I am a true hearted delinquent!"

Romano sighed heavily then gave up as he said, "Okay, okay, just get some sleep. I am tired."

Italy made a very sad face which made Romano feel guilty. Without another thought he sighed again and said, "Fine, Italy, fine. Please tell me the story of how you became a delinquent."

Smiling, Italy cheerfully began to explain what happened to him today, "Ve~! I did some bad stuff because I was dared to by Gilbert."

"WHAT?! Italy, what were you thinking? Why were you with him?" Romano asked, getting into the story.

"Ve~! Because I was shopping with Germany!" Italy smiled silly again then started to become off topic, "Germany is very nice! He and I and Gilbert were hanging out because we haven't really done that in a while!"

"I knew those potato bastards were involved!" Romano muttered as Italy went on with his story.

"I was really happy! It was really fun! I can't wait to go out and play with them again! After I did the dare, Gilbert was so surprised! He called me a true delinquent and then laughed like this," Italy made a funny face then laughed a 'kesesesesese' and then continued on, "Even Germany laughed! They laughed because they never knew I could be such a delinquent! I proved them wrong! Ve~~!"

"Italy, stay on topic! What did they dare you to do that was so bad that you became a delinquent?"

Giggling a little bit, Italy replied, "You have to promise me not to get angry at me or yell at me, okay?" Italy held out his pinky finger expecting his older brother to do the same. Going along with it, Romano held out his pinky finger and they promised. Italy then stuck his tongue out and whispered, "Crosses don't count!"

Romano smiled just a tiny smile. "Darn, I was going to cross my toes," he said sarcastically.

"Ve~! I knew it, glad I said crosses don't count!" Coughing, Romano guessed his brother didn't catch on that he wasn't being serious. Not wanting to make this any longer he just went along with his little brother.

"And so, in the store, Gilbert dared me to go through the door!" Italy finished up leaving Romano feeling as if there were a lot unanswered.

"Don't you normally go through the door to exit or enter?"

"Ve~! You don't get it at all! I entered the exit door and exited from the enter door!" Italy then did a squeal as he said, "_I am such a delinquent!"_

Flabbergasted, Romano asked, "And is that all?"

"Ve~! That is all!"

For a couple seconds Romano stared at Italy. Then, breaking the uncomfortable silence he said,

"You are such a motherfucking badass rebel."


End file.
